


A First Kiss Finally

by Talesofwriter



Series: Order of Persephone A Tales of Graces Verse (one shots) [1]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Some angst, Ugh, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofwriter/pseuds/Talesofwriter
Summary: After the second round of dealing with the Order of Persephone, a lot was said and Emily isn't sure if it was heat of the moment, or that is how Malik truly feels. She wants to know. She needs to figure out where he stands before declaring where she stands as well.





	A First Kiss Finally

 

Malik stood on the balcony that was attached to his room at the inn. The latest fight with the Order, gave him another nasty mark, but he would live. His wound was bandaged, clean, healing properly. Unlike the first one on his left shoulder. He leaned against the rail, letting the cool night breeze of the deserts of Strahtah hit his face. It never ceased to amaze him how cool the desert got at night after it was blistering hot all-day long. He didn’t both doing his shirt up, not seeing a point to it. He didn’t care who saw him at this rate, he was dressed enough as it was. He did worry about Emily though. She took the most amount of damage this time around. She wasn’t responding at first due to the loss of blood. Once they got her bleeding to stop and got her stabilized, they found she went into a deep slumber to preserve her strength. Or at least, that was the theory. As far as he knew, she was still asleep.

Emily wandered about, after putting on a tank top at Cheria’s insistence. Her entire torso to her shoulders was covered in bandaged and showing nothing. But, to quell the younger woman, she did as demand. So now wearing shorts and a tank top, the older woman wandered the halls, looking for Malik’s room. She had to know. Did he truly mean everything that he said? Or, did he just say it to get Gnome and Rem to…she wasn’t sure what. She hugged herself lightly before stumbling upon a room whose door was ajar.

“Malik?” She called to him softly. She entered the room and found him on the balcony. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. She always found him handsome, always admiring him whenever she could get away with it. This time however, under the waning moonlight, he seemed different.

“Emily?” He spoke her name a bit more softly than he intended to. She hesitated until he motioned for her to come stand next to him. She nodded hesitantly still before approaching him. He frowned when he saw the extent of her bandages. They stood there for a while, both wanting to say something, but too nervous in case the other wanted to voice their concern first.

“M-Malik…I…” Emily tried, but her voice cracked.

“Emily…” He looked away, unsure what to say. He looked back at her, wanting to kill Gnome for what he did to her. Her spark was still gone. It would be a few weeks before the color in her hair and eyes came back. At least they didn’t do anything else, that they were aware of. Emily leaned against the railing of the balcony, gazing out at the sands of the Strahtah desert.

“Malik, did you really mean everything you said about me?” He looked at her curiously, “When you held me close, protecting me from them after Gnome took the sword to my back…” He looked at her worried. Why was she doubting this? He wrapped his arm around her shoulders gently, not quite remember where the wound starts and on which shoulder.

“Emily, I meant everything I said. I didn’t say anything to get them to think differently. They wanted to know how I felt, well,” he pushed some of her loose hair back behind her ear, “they know now. They know that I will not let anyone hurt or mess with you.” He gently pulled her in for a hug. Emily being mindful of the wound she gave him, hugged him back gently.

“Malik…” she buried her face into his chest, letting the tears that had decided to build up suddenly, fall with no judgement. He smiled sadly as he held onto her, stroking her hair to help sooth her.

“M-Malik, how could you say all of that, when I hurt you?” She couldn’t look at him. She just, couldn’t bear the thought of hurting someone you love and they, forgive you. A chill ran through her, causing her to let go of Malik. He pulled his shirt off, drapping it over her shoulders. She looked up at him, a smile upon his features. She finished putting it on, buttoning it up enough so that she wasn’t fully covered, but she wasn’t as cold now.

“Come on, let’s…let’s go inside please” she looked away from the Captain, blushing. He carefully wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Of course, it’s getting too cold right now.” He led her back inside, guiding her to the bed. They sat down on the edge, the silence growing between them. Emily wasn’t sure what to say. She hurt him. But she too confessed as well. She buried her head into her hands trying to process it all.

Malik grew concerned. Was it really that difficult for her to process this? He pulled her close to him, minding her wound. Cheria said that she was going to have a scar after this was said and done. How many more was Gnome going to give her? At this rate, they have learned that the Order wants the entire group on their side. Malik being the key to Fendel, and King Richard’s death. Emily though, sure her knowledge of military history and general history was vast, but if the idea is to kill all current rulers, then, what was she needed for?

He looked at her shoulder, sighing in relief as he didn’t see the snake. That had been a major cause for concern. She would’ve been punished for being insecure like everyone else. But why? Emily finally settled her mind and leaned against the Captain.

“I’m sorry…” Worry etched on his forehead as he looked at her.

“For what?” He spoke gently to her as he started to stroke her hair. She nestled into him a bit as his touch did help calm her down.

“I hurt you…” she started before he hugged her tight.

“That wasn’t you. That was the order. I don’t care if your body caused the injury. Your mind was trapped at that point.” His voice was low and angry. Angry that they did this to her. Put out her flame and turn her into a weapon. Had he not snapped her out of it…no, he couldn’t bear to think of what all they would’ve done to her.

Emily sighed heavily as she stayed where she was. His embrace was warm making it hard to leave. She didn’t want to leave his side.

“Y-you know…” she stammered, trying to think of what to say to him. How to say it more likely. He looked at her, his gaze softening. He kissed the top of her head again, causing her to blush. She nudged his shoulder with her head, not liking that he broke her chain of thought. He chuckled lightly.

“Know what?” He asked softly.

“…I-it’s been…rather cold at night…I didn’t realize how much I liked just being in the same bed with someone, let alone room.” Her cheeks were blazing red now. Malik couldn’t help but grin a bit, thankful she wasn’t paying attention.

“Really now?” Before he could say anything else, she continued.

“Yes…I mean, after what happened this time with Gnome…I don’t think I could live alone now. I don’t want to be afraid of going home.” Malik didn’t like how the conversation turned. So, Malik being who he is, decided to tease her to lighten up the mood.

“Are you sure there isn’t another reason?” He had leaned close to whisper it into her ear. His breath tickled, but the implied thought made her whole face red.

“N-no!” She pulled back to look at the Captain. He started to laugh a bit.

“I am not talking about THAT,” she tried to pull away from him. “Malik how could you think of such a thing?!” The man continued to laugh a bit.

“Who said that’s what I’m talking about?” She grew frustrated now.

“You’re the one…!” he shook his head.

“I didn’t say what. You went right for it.” He grinned at the woman who just wanted to smack it off of his face.

“Malik…” She grumbled a bit. She folded her arms across her chest, turning away from him. “After what happened, sex is the absolute last thing on my mind anyway.” Might as well just say it. Can’t tease her too much more. He smiled a small smile before pulling back to his side.

“To be honest, that subject hasn’t been on my mind in over 20 years.” She looked at him before releasing a sigh. She knew that was coming but, she expected it. At least it was out there on the table to be talked about now.

“I’m not…really shocked seeing as love was right there with it.” She sighed heavily. What was she going to do then? Maybe then…

“Hey, when the dust settles and everything is clear, can we…can we talk about it?” He looked at her curiously.

“Sure. Is there something on your mind?” He stroked her hair again, causing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, it actually has to do with my parent’s death as well….” She nodded as she nuzzled his shoulder. He frowned at the mention of her parents.

“Sounds like we have a lot to talk about.”

“Well, I do. But, the sex business needs to be first if….” She couldn’t say it. He kissed the top of her head again.

“Yes, it does. Asbel already told me Richard ordered a few of the knights to move my things to your place. So, it really should be discussed. I’m not for it right now.” He was going to be honest with her.

“I figured. But, I…she looked at the door that lead to the halls. Paranoia sunk in. “It needs to be addressed, otherwise I could ruin things…” He wasn’t going to deny that. If her drive was going to cause issues so long as boundaries weren’t set, then yes, she would be the cause of a lot of issues and she didn’t want that.

“We can discuss that back home. But for now, there is something we’re dodging oddly enough.” He smiled at her as she looked at him.

“Oh?” She asked curiously. He grabbed her chin gently with his free hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Emily was shocked at first, but returned it without a second’s hesitation. She tried to lift her arm to wrap it around his neck, but found she was unable to lift it still. The muscles in her arm screamed in pain. She winced, breaking the kiss. Malik wrapped both arms around her, pulling her onto her lap.

“Are you alright?” He asked concerned. Emily leaned against him, breathing heavily. She shook her head.

“It’s…my shoulder…” With her good arm, her non-dominant, she held her shoulder. He frowned. Gnome knew what he was doing. He gave her another light kiss on her forehead. This drew her attention to him.

“M-Malik?” She hesitated but he didn’t mind. He kissed her again, this time a bit deeper. She returned the kiss without another thought. The mountains didn’t count as a first kiss then. It got the ball rolling. They parted after a few moments, Malik pressing his forehead against hers.

“I do love you. I’ve loved you for a while now I think.” He started. She closed her eyes and smiled.

“I’ve loved you for years, but I just, never acted on it. At the time you needed a good friend more than anything.” He smiled hearing her words, hugging her gently.

“I think it’s time for bed though.” She yawned before nodding in agreement. He picked her up with ease, setting her down on one side before getting into the other. Pulling the blankets up around them both, he wasn’t too shocked when Emily clung to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. I promise.” She nodded into his chest as she closed her eyes. He waited until she was asleep to let himself do the same thing.


End file.
